


Aithusa hatching

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Dragonspeak, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aithusa hatches from his egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aithusa hatching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorkathus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkathus/gifts).



> dorkathus wrote a wonderful drabble and a half and I wanted to respond to it, so I wrote this.

Merlin asked, "How do I summon it?"

“You must give the dragon a name.”

Merlin considered, closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and reached down inside himself for that familiar coil of power. The spiral worked its way up and he breathed out “Aithusa”. Merlin’s eye’s startled open when the blue egg cracked and a white dragon appeared. Merlin could barely comprehend Kilgharrah’s words; his heart felt so light and laughter spilled from his lips at the same time that tears spilled from his eyes. A baby dragon was born; the light of the sun and sigil of a united Albion.


End file.
